ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Viktor
Viktor & Rolf is an Amsterdam-based fashion house. The company was founded in 1993 by Dutch designers Viktor Horsting (born 1969, Geldrop) and Rolf Snoeren (born 1969, Dongen). Horsting and Snoeren met while studying fashion at the Arnhem Academy of Art and Design in The Netherlands. They began working together upon graduation. In 1993 they won a talent contest at the Festival International de Mode et de Photographie in Hyères, and moved to Paris in the same year. Viktor & Rolf started making ready-to-wear clothes in 2000. In 2006, they designed clothes for the high street chain H & M. In 2008 Italian clothing magnate Renzo Rosso, President of OTB Group, the holding group of Maison Martin Margiela, Marniand Diesel, bought a controlling interest in the company. Fall/Winter 2006 RTW "Bedtime Story" Collection Viktor & Rolf face mask.png TheWhiteTieandTiaraBall.jpg|The White Tie and Tiara Ball (Jun 24, 2010) TheWhiteTieandTiaraBall2.jpg Spring/Summer "Shalom" 2009 RTW Collection Viktor & Rolf Spring 2009 RTW Pleated Spin Dress.jpg 2-25-09 Nicolas Hidiro 001.jpg|Nicolas Hidiro (Feb 25, 2009) Viktor & Rolf - Spring-Summer Shalom 2009 RTW Collection 002.jpg 2-25-09 Nicolas Hidiro 025.jpg|Nicolas Hidiro (Feb 25, 2009) Viktor & Rolf Spring 2009 Clutch.jpg 7-23-09 At Ibiza Airport 002.jpg|(Jul 23, 2009) Viktor & Rolf Spring 2009 Stripped Boots.jpg 7-25-09 RTL Boulevard Interview 002.JPG|(Jul 25, 2009) Fall/Winter 2009 RTW "Statues" Collection Viktor & Rolf Fall 2009 RTW Embroidered Dress.jpg 7-15-09 Leaving Hotel in London.jpg|(Jul 15, 2009) Viktor and Rolf - Fall-Winter 2009 RTW Collection 004.jpg 7-16-09 Circuit Board Interview 002.JPG|(Jul 16, 2009) Viktor and Rolf Fall Winter 2009 RTW Dress.jpg viktor&rolf.jpg|(Jul 17, 2009) Viktor & Rolf - Fall-Winter 2009 New Love RTW Collection 004.jpg 9-13-09 VMA Press Room.jpg|MTV Video Music Awards (Sep 13, 2009) Spring/Summer 2010 RTW "Cutting Edge Couture" Collection Viktor & Rolf Spring 2010 RTW Tuxedo Fan Dress.jpg 10-12-09 Tom Munro 294_final.jpg|Tom Munro (Oct 12, 2009) 2011 Pre-Fall Collection Viktor & Rolf - Pre-Fall 2011 Collection.jpg 7-27-11 Amen Fashion 003.jpg|Amen Fashion (Jul 18, 2011) Viktor & Rolf Pre-Fall 2011 Feather Shirt.jpg 1 October 2011 001.jpg|(Oct 1, 2011) Fall/Winter 2011 RTW Collection ViktorRolf2.jpg 5-23-11 The Late Show with David Letterman 001.jpg|The Late Show with David Letterman (May 23, 2011) 5-23-11 Leaving The Late Show with David Letterman 001.jpg|(May 23, 2012) 2012 Resort Collection Viktor & Rolf Resort 2012 Suit.jpg 29 September 2011 001.jpg|(Sep 30, 2011) Fall/Winter 2012 RTW Collection Viktor_&_Rolf_Fall_Winter_2012_silk_charmeuse_abstract_animal_print_blouse_and_pants.jpg Viktor_&_Rolf_Fall_Winter_2012_oversized_fur_coat_with_black_wool_inserts.jpg Viktor & Rolf - Fall-Winter 2012 RTW Collection 003.jpg 9-24-12 Arriving at Le Bourget Airport in Paris 001.jpg|(Sep 24, 2012) 2013 Resort Collection Viktor & Rolf - 2013 Resort Collection.jpg 1-22-13 Obama's Inauguration Dinner 001.jpg|(Jan 22, 2013) 1-22-13 Obama's Inauguration Dinner 002.jpg 2014 Resort Collection Viktor & Rolf - Resort 2014 Collection.jpg 0-0-13 Patrick Demarchelier BTS 008.jpg|Patrick Demarchelier (Sep 15, 2013) Spring/Summer 2018 Haute Couture Collection Viktor & Rolf - Spring-Summer 2018 HC Collection.jpg 5-30-18 Out and about in NYC 003.jpg|(May 30, 2018) 2019 Resort Collection Viktor & Rolf - Resort 2019 Soir Collection.jpg 10-7-18 Apple Music 001.jpg|(Oct 7, 2018) Custom Chain Sketch.jpg TelephoneFashion3.png|"Telephone" Music video (2010) References *Vogue *Style Link *Official website Category:Designers Category:Outfits Category:Accessories Category:Shoes